


You

by GraceEliz



Series: Assorted Poems [8]
Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Love Poems, Poetry, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceEliz/pseuds/GraceEliz
Summary: You lean back over your chair





	You

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to you two for reading it and saying it was worthwhile. You know who you are.

You stretch over the back of your chair laughing  
I look at the long stretch of your neck,   
the slight bump of your Adam’s apple,  
And I wonder how it would be to kiss it  
To wrap in your arms and trail my lips over you   
To snuggle into you – would you be the firm to my soft?  
Would my curves mold to you?  
Sometimes I dream about just being with you  
Bring close to you, able to hold you  
Or for you to be holding me  
Intimate  
Like lovers should be, warm, gentle, caring.


End file.
